The prostaglandins are a group of horomone-like substances which may be viewed as derivatives of prostanoic acid. Several prostaglandins are found widely distributed in mammalian tissue and have been isolated from this source. These prostaglandins have been shown to possess a variety of biological properties such as bronchodilation, the ability to reduce gastric secretion, to modify muscle tone, as well as the ability to raise or lower blood pressure.
The present invention concerns prostaglandin compounds in which the 11-position (using the prostanoic acid numbering system) is variously substituted with chemical groupings not found in nature.